1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic photoreceptor, a process cartridge, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
Generally, an electrophotographic image forming apparatus has the following structure and processes. Specifically, an image-formed material is obtained by charging the surface of an electrophotographic photoreceptor by a charging unit; forming an electrostatic latent image on the charged surface of the electrophotographic photoreceptor by exposing image-wise the surface to light so as to selectively discharge the surface; developing the latent image by attaching a toner thereto by a developing unit to form a toner image; and transferring the toner image onto a transferred image-receiving medium by a transfer unit.
In recent, electrophotographic photoreceptors (organic photoreceptors) using organic photoconductive materials are mainly used.
As a material for the outermost layer of the electrophotographic photoreceptor, various materials have been suggested.
According to an aspect of the invention, there is provided an electrophotographic photoreceptor including at least an electroconductive substrate and a photosensitive layer provided on or above the electroconductive substrate, wherein an outermost layer of the electrophotographic photoreceptor is a layer composed of a cured film of a composition including at least one compound having a chain-polymerizable functional group and a charge-transportable backbone in the molecule thereof, a polymerization initiator and a radical deactivator.